


Reenielocks and The Three Dildos

by Quandisa



Series: Fairy Tales for Lesbians [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Reenielocks skips around town to deliver a basket to her poor sick aunt. But bears and wolves lay in wait! Will she get home safe?





	Reenielocks and The Three Dildos

Once upon a time there was a “maiden” with hair like spun gold. Her mother sent her through the town to deliver goodies to her aunt. 

On the way she passed a tall, burly woman who blocked her way.

“What a cute little miss! You shouldn’t be carrying that big basket! Here, let  _ me _ help you with that.”

“No, thanks. You smell like you haven’t bathed in a week. Later.”

So the maid skipped along, and came across a sleek man with strong cheekbones basking in the sun.

“You’re nearly as beautiful as I. Want to fuck?”

“Hmm, tempting, but you kinda look like a crier, and the last time I need is a guy crying afterwards about his cheating boyfriend and sobbing about why his mom doesn’t love him enough. Feel free to admire my ass as I bounce, though.”

“Thanks, man. Later maybe.”

“Maybe.” 

Off Reenielocks bounded through the streets pasted a tea house with a grandfather clock that marked the hour with the hooting of an owl and a woman reading a tome, pass the fishmonger to her aunt’s house. 

Her aunt was grateful for the goodies as she had the flu and barely left her bed. She offered to share the basket, but Reenielocks said she had a date. 

Back pass the fishmonger she twirled, to the tea house with the hooting clock.

“Hello, hottie!” 

She leaned over the woman engrossed in her story.

“Huh? Who?”

“You, blue eyes. Wanna play with me? I have all sorts of fun toys and games.”

“Don’t you normally play with the town whore?” The blue eyes narrowed as her concern was waved off with a scoff.

“Janice was just asking about oil. Come on! Play with me!” Reenielocks nearly pulled her out of her seat.

“Okay! Okay! You’re gonna pull my arm off!”

The blonde dragged her dark haired beauty to a cabin tucked in the woods near a stream with a forked tree.

“You’re gonna love it! I share it with a water witch on the weekends!”

“A witch? Aren’t they dangerous?”

“Not anymore than a tax collector.”

Unlocking the door, the dark cabin was lit up by a fire in the corner that sprung to life on its own.

“Should I just call you baby, or master?” Reenielocks whispered into the ear of the shocked woman.

“S-sandy.”

“Boring! Zandy for continuity.” She pressed her bosom against the woman’s back, before flouncing to a chest against the wall. “These are new. Fresh batch, and I’ve been  _ dying _ to try them out.” Reaching in she pulled out 3 dildos of various shape and size.

“Those are a part of the original story.”

Reenielocks untied her bustle, and her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in waves before she hooked her arms around Zandy’s neck. 

“No, neither is my big bad wolf.”

“Bears.”

“I turned down the bears. I want a wolf to be wild with me.” She pressed her body closer. “Don’t you want to gobble me up? I’m not wearing any scanties.” 

“Pft. Who could tell?”

“I know, right? Come on, Zandy. 3 chances for fun tonight.”

“What about the witch?”

“Vacation on the moon. Witch periods are like super bad. Like they have 2 a year that last for a month. She goes up there to avoid pmsing everyone to death.”

“I feel like that’s a lie.” Zandy told the ample cleavage pressing against her.

Aware of the gaze she pressed closer. “Then I guess we better hurry, then.”

“Hmm.” The woman continued her gaze as if considering her options. Then her hand crept up and touched Reenielock’s face, tilting it up towards her. Giving the maid every chance stop her, Zandy slid her lips over the flushed set, feeling the arms around her tighten, the lips eagerly push back. Zandy reached around to hold the small of her back, adding the slightly bit of pressure. It was like they could melt together in the heat of the magic fire.

“Are those raisins in your blouse, or are you just happy to see me?” 

“Shut up and strip.” The blonde was pushed back.

“Yes, ma’am.” Wasting no time she relieved herself of her various layers to stand with only a smirk on. “Wah? Why are still in your undergarments?!”

To which her arm was squeezed. “You’re the one who dragged my into a dark forest into a locked witch’s hut. Who said I wanted any part of you?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I guess I was confused by how you were eyeing my boobs. Which you’re ignoring them now. That’s very rude.” Reenielocks was spun around and a slap went across the top of her ass. “Oh, you’re good. So good!” She moaned.

“You’re deplorable. Go pick 1 out.”

“Such a gentleman.” Reenielocks sauntered over and picked up a long curved dildo the color of fresh butter. “I don’t think it’s going to fit over your petticoat.”

“Are witches powers so limited?” Taking it she examined the straps, as the blonde swung from bed post.

“Well, the witch and I have certain shared _ preferences.” _

“Uh huh.” The straps wouldn’t expand so the petticoat had to be removed, and her stockings, and slip, leaving Zandy in her small clothes.

“Aw, but it’s my birthday! I wanted to see your bowls of porridge!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Awkwardly she was trying to sort out the straps.

“Oh I know!” She smiled like a cat that ate the canary. “You’re a pervert! You want to keep-” the phallus was thrown into her lap and the woman striped down. “Now, isn’t that better?” she cooed.

“Shut up! How do you get the stupid thing on?!”  __

“Allow me!” Reenielocks helped her into the straps, making sure it was well in place, even getting a vial of oil from under the pillow to slick up the dildo. “So lovely.” She looked straight in those blue-green eyes.

“If you like it so much, why don’t you work it?” Zandy sat next to her on the cot. “Climb on and ride it.”

“Aw! Letting the lady cum first? I’m touched.”

“What lady?” As a weight settled over her, she leaned back on her elbows.

“I’ll  _ never  _ know.” The blonde reached between her legs and parted her dark patch before guided the slick stick her her entrance.

“Taking your sweet time?”

“Just en-enjoying myself.” She bit her lower lip as she moved down. “Oh, this one is too long. It’s hitting something that don’t like it.”

“Too bad. Bounce hoe. I had to stop reading my book.”

Reenielocks leaned forward to keep from being fully implaided. 

“Patience will be rewarded.” She kept it to minute movements, like she was nursing herself, but it seemed to be enough. Back and forth she moved on her arms, never moving more than an inch or so, until she started to breath hard and speed to a stop. “Oh, that’s good. Next one should be better.”

“That right?” The dark haired maid pushed Reenielocks off, and retrieved a new dildo. This one was short and thick, curving like the wolf at moon and the color of a shallow tropical sea. 

“Oh! But Mr. Wolf, that one is too stout! It can't fit in my bed hole!”

“What the Blue is a bed hole?”

Reenielocks held her leg up. “You know,” she petted the now damp nest, “the hole you only use in bed.”

Zandy was stupefied for a few seconds. 

“You use in other places besides bed!” Hunching over she pulled the fair haired maiden up, pushed her towards a wall and forced her to bend at the waist. 

“Oh dear! This is most definitely not kosher.”

“Neither is picking up people in tea houses, dragging them to witch’s huts and having them fuck you!”

Slowly getting the idea, Reenielocks spread her legs trying to get comfortable. “You say pirate. I say lesbian. In the end, we’re both right and getting screwed, so what's the big de-!” Fingers rubbed along her parted slit looking for a way in. 

“You're hopeless, aren't you? You don't even care how offensive the logic is that all lesbians are pirates and vice versa.”

Reenielocks arched further down the wall. 

“They all have booty don't they? And please tell me you plan to keep that up. You have such lovely fingers.” She moved back into the touch.

“Thought you were looking for a wolf.”

“I’m not picky.”

“I figured.” In a single thrust Zandy entered her with the dick.

Reenielocks moaned. “So hard. So thick. If only it was a little longer.”  A hand slapped across her ass. “Hey!”

“It was in my face. Hold on.”

“To what?” Reenielocks asked a little worried as she shifted to grab onto the shaved wooden post of the bed. Hands soothed her down her sides to her hips, thumbs drank in the toned skin. She felt something whisper against her back before round flesh pressed into her and lips grazed her ear as she listened to whispered words.

“Say when.”

“W-?”

A few slow, shallow thrusts and then she was rocked into post the girth feeling uncomfortable at first but the steady pace and spasms of her muscles built up to a satisfaction like an itch being scratched. The hold was too firm to move with, so she held on the bending post and lost control of the sounds being forced out of her mouth. Her legs strained as she was forced onto her toes, the thrusts becoming harder and slower until she cried out with completion. 

“That’s a good whore. I bet you’re finished now.”

Reenielocks moved the haired glued to her brow with sweat out of her face, and dared with labored breath. “Oh no you don’t! There’s one more enchanted dildo and it’s still my birthday.” She walked with a slight limp to the chest.

“What makes them enchanted?”

“We live before indoor plumbing, but we can have dildos, therefore, enchanted.” 

“What’s plumbing?”

An emerald dildo was held up, instead of a flat end to attach to the harness a second bulbous second ended the thing.

“Oh, I’m gonna introduce it to you.”

Zandy kept her eyes locked with the blonde’s as she moved closer.

“And what makes you think I want to know.”

The bed-frame creaked with the added weight.

“You’ve had plenty of fun with mine.” She touched the other’s thigh. “And that sweat looks divine on you.” Leaning forward she kissed Zandy’s collar bone. “Like dew placed by artisan elves working under the silken cloak of night herself.”

“If you have such honied words why not use them first?”

Curious, the maid with chestnut hair undid her fastens.

“Honey is more valuable than common coarse. I thought you’d understood that.” Gold eyes stayed on the aqua as the final barriers between them fell.

“What good is honey unconsumed?”

A smile creept over the blonde’s wine colored lips.

“Now, you’re speaking my language. Lay on your side, and let the oil ease it in.”

Zandy was unsure. “It’s big.”

“No bigger than a babe.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Reenielocks had herself nice and snug, with the dildo inserted. “Oh you poor dear. I’ll tell you where babies come from afterwards.”

It took quite a bit of fumbling before her partner was likewise situated.

“This is better than I imagined.” With a twist at the green joining them, the rod buzzed with life.

“W-what is that?!”

“I told you it was enchanted. Wish it was enchanted to do that somewhere else, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Am I going to die?!”

“Yeah, but just a little.”

Zandy tried to flee.  
Reenielocks explained it was a bad joke.

Together they pushed against the bed working their passions in tandem. The air warmed, thick with musky love, bodies shone with effort until their flowers blossomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had this sitting around. It was really obvious. Points to @JustAZirconFan of Twitter for guessing the story and winning a video!


End file.
